


The First

by ThatAnnoyingBella



Series: Grow Old Together, We Do [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Drowning, F/M, Origin Story, Urban Magic Yogs, kelpie!smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnnoyingBella/pseuds/ThatAnnoyingBella
Summary: When Smith took his first victim.





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really weird little story I churned out as a test - I'd love to write for UMY, but I was always unsure if I could write the watery, sexy kelpie scenes. This isn't a full on one, I intentionally wrote it to skip over the details that would be present in the average story, writing it in past tense instead, like a memory being told.  
> Bit of a mind jogger for me.  
> I'm having a mental block, lol.

Smith was only young when it first happened, with no idea of his true power. He’d been driving to the pizza place when he saw a cute girl, about his age, walking down the street. He’d felt a powerful urge, uncontrollable. Smith didn’t know what he was doing. He pulled the car over, and offered her a lift. He’d flashed an easy smile and her tiny hand was opening the car door before she’d finished accepting the offer.

They’d driven out into the countryside, laughing. Smith liked the girl. She was funny, and seemed to think he was, too. Her long blonde hair tangled in his fingers when their lips met, and the pads of her soft fingers had run their way around the nape of his neck, teasing at the tiny hairs there. 

Her beautiful brown eyes had laughed and she had produced a condom from the space between her breasts like magic. “I come prepared,” she’d said, but neither of them were, really. They were teenagers, kissing with clashing teeth and groping at the wrong places. Smith’s hands had squeezed her ass and she’d laughed in the most endearing way, like he’d done something funny, when really he was just a stupid, horny twat.

Before long, skin was meeting skin, and laughter turned to moans. They’d fucked like that, in the back of Smith’s cheap first car. It had felt so stupid later. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair when the car suddenly filled with water, when the girl’s eyes opened in panic, when she choked for air and took in water, when Smith didn’t notice, didn’t care as he rode his way to a high over her drowning body.

He’d slumped against her in the draining car, kissing at her slender neck, then opened his eyes slowly, confused. He’d scrambled back, away from her. He’d shaken her, screamed at her to wake up because he didn’t know her name, couldn’t yell that instead. And, when she didn’t wake, when her lips had turned blue and her eyes rolled up into her gorgeous head that was slowly loosing a lifetime of collected memories, he’d opened the door of the car and thrown up.

He’d pulled her out of the car, crying. He’d lay her down by the river like a sleeping angel, and god, did she look like one. Blonde hair strewn around her naked form curled up on a bed of moss; if it weren’t for her not breathing, and her violently bare face, he could have pretended that he hadn’t killed her.

But he had, and hope as he might, she would only be the first of many victims.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, this was a big leap for me!


End file.
